


Hunters

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Episode Tag: 4x01, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "You brought another hunter into my home?"





	

**Hunters**

* * *

"We're here for Derek Hale.", Lydia says, her eyes not leaving Araya. She doesn't trust the older huntress one bit.

"Is that so?"

Stiles is the one who replies. "We know you have him."

"We've heard you can be bought.", Lydia adds and Stiles starts putting stacks of money on the table one by one untile five stacks are next to each other in a straight line.

"It's fifty thousand dollars for Derek."

Araya looks at him. "Now where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese mafia?", Araya asks, almost smirking.

Lydia knows that look; the huntress knows more than she lets on.

The other hunters around the room cock their weapons. Araya leans in. "Not smart to come alone."

Stiles looks at Araya, confidence unwavering. "What makes you think we came alone?"

Araya's face downs in realisation. "Wolves?", she spits out like venom.

Stiles smirks. "An alpha."

"But that isn't all we brought.", Lydia adds as she absent-mindedly looks at her nails.

Suddenly, Araya lifts her head as she hears two bodies - the guards out front - fall down with a yell. The doors open and a petite girl walks in - seventeen years old at most. She has a hoodie up that covers her face and a bow in her arm.

Araya looks back at Stiles and Lydia in disbelief. "You brought another hunter into my home?!"

Stiles looks up at Araya defiantly. "We brought an Argent."

Allison lets the hand in which he held the bow fall down to her hip, but her grip stays firm on her weapon. She uses her other hand to remove the hoodie.

She doesn't spare Araya one look, but simply turns to Stiles.

"Scott says to take ten off the table."

Stiles gives one smug look to Araya and obeys.

Lydia smirks. "Take the deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://braedans.tumblr.com/post/89813615782/401-the-dark-moon-what-makes-you-think-we-came).


End file.
